customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Birthday (album) (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's Birthday is a soundtrack that was released on CD and Digital on September 15, 2015. The songs on this album were taken from Barney & Friends episodes from Season 8-11 and Barney Home Videos (Barney's Birthday (2005) and Can You Sing That Song?) with Birthday Star (featured a special guest of Chuck E. Cheese) added at the end. It was re-released by Back Lot Music on February 12, 2016. Songs''' ' # The Barney Theme Song (Audio Taken from: Season 9) # If You're Happy and You Know It (Audio Taken from: '''Barney's Birthday (2005)') # Gonna Have a Party (Audio Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) # I Love Birthdays (Audio Taken from: It's Your Birthday, Barney!) # Growing (Audio Taken from: My Baby Brother) # What Shall We Make Today? (Audio Taken from: Let Your Creativity Fly!) # Las Mañanitas (Audio Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) # Feliz Aniversário (Audio Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) # Colors All Around (Audio Taken from: It's Your Birthday, Barney!) # Games (Audio Taken from: Full Team Ahead) # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (Audio Taken from: A Fountain of Fun) # BINGO (Audio Taken from: Pets) # Looby Loo (Audio Taken from: Bop 'til You Drop) # Number Limbo (Audio Taken from: Counting) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Audio Taken from: Big as Barney) # Nothing Beats a Pizza (Audio Taken from: A World of Friends) # Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (Audio Taken from: The Blame Game) # Snackin' on Healthy Food (Audio Taken from: BJ's Snack Attack) # If All the Raindrops (Audio Taken from: Imagine That!) # The Baby Bop Hop (Audio Taken from: Things I Can Do) # The Clapping Song (Audio Taken from: A-Counting We Will Go!) # The Exercise Song (Audio Taken from: Coming on Strong) # Someone to Love You Forever (Audio Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) # Everyone is Special (Audio Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) # Happy Birthday to You (Audio Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) # Hey, Hey, Our Friends are Here (Audio Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) # You're a Birthday Star at Chuck E. Cheese (with additional vocals from Barney, Baby Bop and BJ) / Happy Birthday to You (Reprise) by Chuck E. Cheese # I Love You (Audio Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) Trivia * The front cover of the CD where Barney wears the same birthday crown from the back cover of Dino-Mite Birthday, Baby Bop holding colorful balloons, BJ holding a birthday present for Barney and the kids from Season 9 (Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami and Whitney) (from left and right) appeared in the front cover without Riff. In the back cover of the CD where Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Riff and the kids from Season 11 (David, Laura, Tracy, Melanie, Nathan, Ryan, Tyler, Marcos, Megan and Myra) appeared. * Even though Chuck E. Cheese (voiced by Jaret Reddick) recorded for the Birthday Star song (with additional vocals from Barney, BJ and Baby Bop) and the reprise for Happy Birthday to You are on the North American soundtrack, they are not on the 2005 home video. * In the news from the parents section on the new Barney website (2014-present), this album originally has 27 songs. However it was pushed back for 28 songs. Category:Fake Barney Albums